


Boyfriend Tag

by stylesgryles



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Boyfriend Tag, Fluff, M/M, Sassy Louis, YouTuber Harry, YouTuber Liam, YouTuber Niall
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-25 00:10:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3789403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylesgryles/pseuds/stylesgryles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU gdzie Harry jest Youtuberem, a jego widzowie domagają się żeby nagrał dla nich film ze swoim chłopakiem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boyfriend Tag

Tworząc kanał na YouTube, nie sądził, że zyska taką popularność. Kochał rozmawiać z ludźmi, stwierdził, że nagrywanie filmików, będzie najlepszą drogą do tego żeby się wygadać. 

W ciągu pierwszych dwóch miesięcy zauważył go sławny, irlandzki Youtuber, Niall Horan, polecił kanał Harry’ego w jednym ze swoich filmików. Liczba subskrypcji na kanale zaczęła rosnąć, widzów było coraz więcej. 

Miał okazję porozmawiać z samym Niallem na jednym ze spotkań vlogerów, okazało się, że mieszkają całkiem blisko siebie. Zaczęli widywać się coraz częściej, zostali naprawdę bliskimi przyjaciółmi.

***

Dzięki YouTube Harry poznał wielu cudownych ludzi, Lauren z kanału @ _Moveyourbodyx,_ dziewczyna uczyła podstawowych kroków tanecznych, Liama, @ _payno93_ który specjalizował się w robieniu idiotycznych challenge’y, czy Grega, @ _jamesgreggyy_ , który podobnie jak Harry, nagrywał głównie vlogi, które miały być lekkie i zabawne.

Dzięki nagrywaniu filmów poznał też Louisa. Louis był przyjacielem, wcześniej wspomnianego, Grega. Harry pamięta kiedy pewnego wieczora oglądał jego filmik, w tle widać było Louisa, który śmiał się z tego jak Greg wita się z widzami. Jego śmiech był najpiękniejszą rzeczą, jaką Harry kiedykolwiek usłyszał. Tamtego dnia obejrzał wszystkie filmiki Grega jeszcze raz, tylko po to by doszukać się tam cudownego szatyna.

Kilka razy mało dyskretnie wypytywał Grega o jego przyjaciela, okazało się, że chłopak ten pytał o Harry’ego równie często. Louis był tym, który napisał jako pierwszy. Pisali ze sobą na Twitterze, Louis nie miał swojego kanału na YouTube.

Po kilku miesiącach pisania, skypowania i dzwonienia do siebie o późnych godzinach, postanowili się spotkać. 

_-Um, trochę się denerwuję, jutro będzie wielki dzień, ale nie mogę wam narazie nic zdradzić, mam nadzieję, że wszystko pójdzie dobrze. Pewnie coś dla was nagram, trzymajcie za mnie kciuki. To tyle na dzisiaj, dziękuję za oglądanie, kocham was, do zobaczenia w następnym filmiku! -Pożegnał się z widzami, dzień przed ich spotkaniem._

_Miał odebrać Louisa z lotniska, nie mieszkali, aż tak daleko siebie, ale najszybciej było podróżować właśnie samolotem, bo podróż zajmowała wtedy zaledwie niecałą godzinę._

_Harry i Niall stali na lotnisku, blondyn nagrywał sparaliżowanego strachem chłopaka, na co ten machał na niego dłonią. Nerwowo obgryzał paznokcie, z jednej strony znali się już tak dobrze, tak bardzo chcieli się spotkać, rozmawiali na FaceTime i Skypie, dlaczego więc spotkanie twarzą w twarz miałoby być inne? Harry bał się rozczarować Louisa, bał się, że to może być tylko jednorazowe spotkanie. Nie ukrywał też, że czuł do szatyna coś więcej niż przyjaźń, jednak nie chciał wyznawać tego przez telefon, bał się._

_Kiedy Harry mówił do Nialla coś o tym, żeby przestał się z niego śmiać, blondyn spojrzał w lewo, przerwał chłopakowi i powiedział dumnie do kamery;_

_-Oho, to chyba on, leć Styles._

_Na te słowo świat Harry’ego zawirował, zaschło mu w gardle i nie wiedział co robić, jednak kiedy z daleka spojrzał w niebieskie oczy Louisa, zaczął biec w jego stronę. Szatyn puścił swoje torby na ziemię i wtulił się w niego jak koala. Harry nie ukrywał tego, że kilka łez opuściło jego oczy. Po prostu czekał na to tak długo, a teraz mógł go naprawdę dotknąć._

_-Hej. -Wyszeptał w szyję szatyna._

_-Hej. -Odpowiedział, chwytając go za policzki, tak by mógł spojrzeć mu w oczy._

_-Hej. -Powtórzył się Harry._

_-Hej głupku. -Zaśmiał się Louis._

Od tamtego dnia stawali się coraz bardziej nierozłączni, nie chcecie nawet wiedzieć, jak smutne było ich pożegnanie, kiedy po tygodniu Louis musiał wracać. Nie rozmawiali o tym co jest między nimi, bo kiedy pierwszej nocy Harry pocałował Lou, wszystko było jasne.

***

Szybko znaleźli sposób na to, żeby widywać się częściej, a po kilku następnych miesiącach, oboje przeprowadzili się do Londynu.

Widzowie Harry’ego kochali Louisa, choć oni nigdy nie przyznali, że są parą przed kamerą. Pod każdym filmikiem, ktoś w komentarzach domagał się o to by nagrali coś wspólnego.

Dlatego też, któregoś dnia, kiedy Harry i Louis leżeli wyciągnięci razem na kanapie, Harry sprawdzając pocztę, Louis oglądając kreskówki, brunet zaproponował, żeby coś razem nagrali.

_-Lou? -Zapytał, zaczesując karmelowe włosy za uch swojego chłopaka._

_-Mhm?_

_-Co być powiedział gdybym chciał coś z tobą nagrać?_

_-Okej. -Wzruszył ramionami szatyn._

_-Naprawdę? -Zdziwił się młodszy._

_-Tak._

_-Tak po prostu?_

_-Bo się rozmyślę._

_-Kocham cię Lou-bear. -Uśmiechnął się szeroko i wrócił do przeglądania rzeczy w swoim laptopie._

_-Teraz to zdecydowanie się rozmyśliłem._

_***_

-Wiesz już co nagramy? -Zapytał szatyn, siadając wygodnie na fotelu.

-Boyfriend Tag.

-Jak romantycznie Styles. -Wywrócił oczami.

-Nie miałem lepszego pomysłu.

-Możemy nagrać sex-taśmę. -Zażartował Louis.

-Idiota. -Harry rzucił w niego poduszką, ustawiając kamerę i światła.

Usiedli wygodnie, Harry sprawdził ostrość i kadr jakieś piętnaście razy, zanim przywitał się ze swoimi widzami. Louis przedrzeźniał ruchy jego warg, znając to przywitanie na pamięć.

-Dzisiaj chciałem wam kogoś przedstawić, Louis, mój chłopak. -Wskazał na uśmiechniętego szatyna.

-Nie jestem twoim chłopakiem, zapłaciłeś mi żebym tu wystąpił. -Powiedział poważnie Lou, na co Harry szeroko się uśmiechnął, cieszył się, że Louis się nie wstydzi i żartuje przed kamerą.

-Dobra zapłaciłem mu, ale to mało ważne. Za te pieniądze musisz ze mną nagrać boyfriend tag. -Ogłosił Harry. -Mam tu pytania, na które będziemy odpowiadać raczej razem, więc zaczynajmy.

 **1\. Gdzie się poznaliście?  
** -Przez YouTube? Znalazłeś mnie na kanale Grega, ja znalazłem ciebie na twoim kanale. -Odpowiedział Louis.  
-Właśnie tak.

  
 **2\. Ile jesteście razem?**  
-Rok? -Zapytał Harry.  
-Jakoś rok. -Potwierdził Lou.

  
 **3\. Gdzie była pierwsza randka?**  
-Harry zabrał mnie do kina, jak romantycznie.  
-Nie! Zabrałem cię na koncert! Kino było potem.  
-Myślałem, że koncert nie był randką! -Bronił się Louis.  
-Idioto! Wiesz jak się wtedy stresowałem? Tylko po to, żebyś nie uznał tego za randkę? -Harry złapał się za pierś, udając zranionego, wydął wargę, a Louis położył na niej kciuk.

  
 **4\. Jakie było twoje pierwsze wrażenie o mnie?**  
-Kto pierwszy? -Zapytał Louis.  
-Mogę ja, um, więc, no nie wiem, głośny.  
-Głośny? Um moje pierwsze wrażenie o tobie? Nie wiem, śmieszny albo wysoki.

 **5\. Na co najpierw zwróciłeś uwagę w wyglądzie?  
** -Oczy.  
-Banał.  
-Naprawdę!  
-Dobra, dobra, wiem, że to był mój tyłek, a nie oczy.  
-Tyłek był drugi.  
-Wmawiaj sobie. Um u ciebie, u ciebie to chyba włosy, tak włosy. -Przyznał i poczochrał czuprynę swojego chłopaka.

 **6\. On siedzi przed telewizorem, co jest na ekranie?**  
-Harry nie ogląda telewizji.  
-Louis ogląda jakieś idiotyczne kreskówki.  
-Nie są idiotyczne!  
-Twierdzi, że nie są idiotyczne.

 **7\. Kiedy poznałeś moją rodzinę?**  
-W zasadzie to nie było planowane. -Na to wspomnienie oboje się zarumienili. Któregoś dnia mama Harry’ego postanowiła złożyć mu niezapowiedzianą wizytę, przez co zastała swojego syna, na kanapie, nagiego, pod Louisem, nieważne.  
-Zdecydowanie nie było planowane. -Zaśmiał się Louis.  
-W takim razie umm no nie wiem, Louis poznał moją mamę jakiś rok temu?  
-Harry moją trochę później, nigdy nie było na to czasu.

 **8\. Czy mamy jakieś wspólne tradycje?**  
-Wspólne tradycje? -Louis nie do końca wiedział o co chodzi.  
-Czy robimy razem coś regularnie.  
-Jesteś pewien, że to ten rodzaj pytań? -Louis uniósł sugestywnie brew i zaśmiał się cicho.  
-Louis idioto. -Harry spłonął rumieńcem i wywrócił oczami. -Wiesz o co mi chodzi.  
-No nie wiem, robimy jajecznicę co sobotę, to tradycja?  
-Tak, myślę, że tak.

 **9\. O co się najczęściej kłócimy?**  
-O to, że po sobie nie sprzątasz, nie zmywasz, nie ścielisz łóżka i kopiesz mnie w nocy.  
-I o to, że twoje bandany walają się po całym mieszkaniu.

  
 **10\. Co najczęściej oglądam w telewizji/Internecie?**  
-Teledyski.  
-A ty znowu kreskówki.

 **11\. Czy mam jakieś dziwne obsesję, jakie?**  
-Moje włosy.  
-Och to nie tylko moja obsesja.  
-U ciebie to już gorzej niż obsesja.  
-Nic nie poradzę na to, że są takie mięciutkie. -Zaśmiał się Louis i od razu włożył rękę w loki Harry’ego.

 **12\. Jeśli coś kolekcjonuje to co to jest?**  
-Bandany, już mówiłem.  
-W takim razie ty kolekcjonujesz śmieci.

  
 **13\. Jaki rozmiar buta noszę?**  
-Nie wiem, ale masz ogromne stopy.  
-Nie są ogromne. -Harry podniósł nogę tak by widać ją było w kamerze.  
-Są! -Louis podstawił do jego swoją by je porównać.  
-Wcale nie, to twoja stopa jest malutka.  
-Nie, to ty jesteś olbrzymem.

 **14\. Kiedy wychodzimy coś zjeść to co zamawiam do picia?**  
-Lou zamawia piwo.  
-Harry jakieś babskie drinki.  
-Babskie?  
-Nie będę ci tego znowu tłumaczyć.

 **15\. Z czym najczęściej jem kanapki?**  
-Nie jesz kanapek, jesz płatki.  
-Ty jeż kanapki z serem, które śmierdzą.

 **16\. Co bym mogła jeść codziennie?**  
-Właśnie te ekologiczne płatki.  
-To granola. -Poprawił go Harry.  
-W takim razie granolę.  
-Okej zgadzam się, um ty mógłbyś jeść same frytki, albo lody.  
-Dobra powiedzmy, że też się zgadzam.

 **17\. Twój ulubiony kolor?**  
-Zielony.  
-Niebieski.

 **18\. Czego nie lubisz do jedzenia?**  
-Granoli.  
-Kanapek z serem.

 **19\. Mój ulubiony rodzaj muzyki?**  
-To nawet nie gatunek, nie wiem jakieś alternatywne coś. -Skrzywił się Louis.  
-Za to ty słuchasz najgorszego popu. 

  
 **20\. O czym najczęściej dyskutujemy?**  
-O tym co chcemy jeść albo gdzie wyjść. -Odpowiedział Louis.  
  


 **21\. Kto rządzi w związku?**  
-Ja. -Odpowiedzieli jednocześnie.  
-Dobrze wiesz, że ja. -Bronił się Louis.  
-Dobra może tak, ale nie zawsze.  
-Wygrałem. -Oznajmił dumnie szatyn.  
-Jak dziecko.

 **22\. Mój kolor oczu?  
** Harry od razu odwrócił głowę w bok, by Louis nie mógł tego sprawdzić.  
-Nie musisz się odwracać, są zielone.  
-Twoje niebieskie.

 **23\. Mój najlepszy przyjaciel?**  
-Twój to Niall, Niall i Liam.  
-U ciebie to będzie Greg albo Stan, dawno nie było u nas Stana. Pozdrawiamy Stana! -Harry pomachał radośnie do kamery.

 **24\. Mój ulubiony zespół sportowy?  
** -Doncaster Rovers.  
-Twój to ten na G, czekaj, nie podpowiadaj.  
-Louis!  
-Green-bay Packers! Ha! Pamiętam!

 **25\. Jakie sporty uprawiam?  
** -Nawet nie próbuj na to sprośnie odpowiadać Louis.  
-Powstrzymałeś mnie. -Zaśmiał się. -Ty golf?  
-Ty piłka nożna.

 **26\. Rzecz której bym nigdy nie zrobiła.  
** -Ja bym cie nie zdradził.  
-Aww Louis, to było kochane. -Harry uśmiechnął się szeroko i położył głowę na ramieniu Louisa.  
-Potrafię być kochany.  
-Wiem, wiem, um, ja, to samo, też bym cię nie zostawił, albo no nie wiem, chyba to.

 **27\. Jaki mam talent?**  
-Śpiewasz. -Odpowiedzieli znów jednocześnie.

  
 **28\. Gdybym mógł żyć wszędzie to gdzie by to było?**  
-W Nibylandii. -Odpowiedział od razu Louis, z lekkim uśmiechem na ustach.  
-Nibylandii?  
-Jesteś taką księżniczką, ja byłbym Piotrusiem, a ty Wendy.  
-Dlaczego mam być Wendy?  
-Nie pytaj Harry.

 **29\. Na co przeznaczam bardzo dużo mojego czasu?**  
-Ty na kreskówki.  
-Powtarzasz się Harry!

 **30\. Moje ulubione zajęcie?**  
-Spanie, Louis śpi cały czas.  
-Twoje to będzie nagrywanie, albo całowanie.

 

-To już wszystkie pytania, świetnie się na nie odpowiadało. Cieszę się, że mogłem z tobą nagrać Lou. -Spojrzał słodko na swojego chłopaka. -To tyle na dzisiaj, dziękuję za oglądanie, kocham was, do zobaczenia w następnym filmiku! -Oboje pomachali do kamery, po czym Harry wyłączył sprzęt.

***


End file.
